Love Zombie
by Tabuu1900
Summary: Just a nice short story about love and zombies.


Well, let's start! Hi there, my name's Rei. I'm the narrator of this story. Yeah I know, 4th wall break, how original. Save your sarcasm for someone who cares. So anyway, this story is a very special one in my heart. See it's the story of how me and Cass got together. This is our love story. Now it could be kinda gory, so all those who are easily sickened, I'm gonna ask you to leave. It's anything but boring though. Sweet, now I bet you're wondering why I'm telling you this story and not Cass, right? Well, simply because I wanted to tell it, that OK?. Good. First off, I'm just gonna put it out there, this is a post apocalyptic world, so a lotta folks are dead and by dead I mean zombified, so those of us that are alive are fighting for our lives. Oh, I forgot to mention something important. Zombies can talk. Yeah I know, it shocked me as well. They actually have enough intelligence to speak. And experience emotion. Other than that, they're what you'd expect, more or less. So me and my friends were hiding in a second floor apartment, knocking down the stairs to save our lives from the undead. Then I see her. She's slowly walking in a group, stalking us. Now that's something I shouldda mentioned. Cass is a zombie. I knew her before she died. Sweet girl really. Beautiful, intelligent, kind, sweet and shy. The kind of girl I couldn't resist. So anyway, they get in, I've got a double barrel shotgun, I'm taking out the slow ones, brain matter splattering every which way and intestines hanging out of the bodies really close by, but then I hear Cass' voice saying, and this is a kick in the ass, "Rei, your the only guy alive I can't resist." Naturally, I assume she's talking about eating me, so I take aim. I looked her in the eyes and... stopped. I saw the passion burning in her eyes. I let her keep her head. I couldn't do it. What, you think you couldda done it? I dare you to think about killing the person you've loved for years. Yeah ain't a good feeling is it? So anyway, I'm sat there, and I do mean sat, I dropped when I saw Cass, being surrounded, my friends desperately trying to fight their way through to me and save my ass, like always. One zombie get's close enough to me that can feel it's putrid breath on my forehead. I start crying. This is it, I thought, hope it don't hurt that much. I decide if I'm gonna die, I'm gonna embrace it. I stand up and face my killer. It was Cass. I started laughing. Course it was gonna happen like this. Killed by the girl I love. Just my kind of luck. I shut my eyes and wait. Instead of the shocking pain of a bite, I feel a cold sensation wash upon my lips. I opened my eyes, and there she was, kissing me. She pulls me in, hugs me tight an' goes "I'd never eat your brain, I just want your heart." I couldn't believe my ears. She basically just said she loves me. The other zombies are dead. My pals got 'em while I was baffled by this. I see one of 'em place their gun on her head, I stop him. Tell him she ain't like the others. They get mad. Understandably. They just got attacked by a bunch of them. My best friend Chris looks me dead in the eyes. He says "Rei, you got ten minutes to get outta here. After that, we're comin to kill her." I thank him for his help, grab Cass and run. My friends are trying to kill us. She tells me it's only cause their jealous, that our love is deeper than Chris and Isabella's. I don't think she get's what she is. That is until after a couple of hours later. She just comes to me in the middle of the night while I'm patrolling and says, and I quote this exactly, "I'll try not to bite and infect you, because I respect you too much. That's why I'll wait until we got married. If we're married, it doesn't matter what we are." I look at her. She's really embarrassed. She's never looked cuter than that, so I kiss her and tell her someday we will be. I can't sleep. I'm up all night thinking. It's unfair on her if I'm alive. I call my friend Tommy. He owed me two favors. One for introducing him to his wife, may God have mercy on her soul, and the other for saving his ass so many times, if they were all favors I could get him to be my slave for ten years straight. First thing I ask him to do is get all my friends to our old church, on the grounds that our old pact, no weapons in church, stayed in effect. He tells me they agree. I tell him to put Isabella on. I ask her to make sure that the church, and everyone in it, looked ready for a wedding. She agrees. Not cause she owed me, but cause she wants me to be happy. I leave a note on the pillow next to Cass' head. It gives her instructions and directions of where to go. Left her a dress as well. She arrives, that's when I tell Tommy what my second favor is. I tell him to marry us. His jaw drops. Tries to convince me not to do this. I tell him, he's a minster and he owes me. He's even in his proper gear, I don't know what he thought I was gonna ask. After he stops protesting we have a proper ceremony. I kiss her. The most passionate kiss of my life. And my last. I tell her then and there to bite me. She does without hesitation. A large chunk of my neck starts bleeding. I bandage it up and stop it. Who'da thought it was so painless. I look at my friends and thank 'em for coming and sticking to the pact. I also make an announcement. I tell 'em it's my turn to hunt them. They laugh. To prove I ain't lying, I bite Chris and Cass bites Isabella. I walk to the altar again, turn around and tell 'em what's gonna happen. They're gonna get a five minute head start, then we're gonna hunt 'em down. They look scared, then Tommy smiles and laughs. He says that he knew what I was doing. He says I want us to be together again but as long as some of us are dead and the others alive, that'll never happen. He's right. I confirm this with 'em and they all start smiling. They start slowly walking away, telling me they look forward to seeing me again. That's it. My story is over. Sorry about the gore warning. Head to be sure. Their could be kids reading this. Oh, and our happiest days were spent picking off all my friends. They can know see that a love this deep won't stay buried. Just in case you're wondering, I did kill all my friends, and we've never been happier. I bet you thought this book would have a dark ending didn't ya? Well it doesn't. All is well. Cass and I are happily married. The gang is back together and systematically hunting humans down for food. So all's well that ends well.


End file.
